Meaty in Black
Meaty in Black is the first half of the fourteenth episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses on the secret agents, kidnapping Meaty to use his drool to conquer the world. Characters The episode initiates where Lil Rob and Meaty are ready to perform a trick by avoiding a giant bucket of alligators. Interrupted by Meaty's sense of the bacon, Lil Rob falls to the ground. Meaty have a craving of bacon, but Freddy adds bacon to his original tacos to create "bacos". Meaty creates romance to the "baco", as he was daydreaming that he was in love with it (and ate it for no reason). Meaty drool melt a big part of the concrete, making Freddy and the Taco Truck fall down in another area, which was led to China. After the depressed Meaty lost his sense of the "baco", Meaty was sleeping, before an agent picks him up, but Meaty creates flatulence that cause the agent to almost choke. The agent uses his pocket air conditioner to blow the odor away, but melts it. Instead, the agent bring his gas mask to avoid the foul odor. Meaty was awake as he was "dognapped". Lil Rob woke up, didn't realize that Meaty was stole. At the base, the secret agents Meaty about his supernatural drool. After Meaty was confusing them that the agents are his friends, he discovered that they are going to make him as their slave. This morning, Goggles created a fake and informal Meaty that uses a drill as his paw. The Grinders disagree Goggles' invention, except for Jack Knife. The ignite was released in fake Meaty's robotic buttocks that was aimed by Jack Knife, which he changed his mind. Lil Rob became worried that he have to rescue Meaty for a reason. At the base, Emo Crys planned to use a gigantic, wooden unicorn (which he can call it Jasper Shrunken Folder) to sneak inside the base. A guard founds the wooden unicorn and named him Wildflower. Silently, Emo Crys argued about the name of the wooden unicorn with out looking at him. Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Agents 50 and 1/2 *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Spitball *Jack Knife Supporting Characters *Bigfoot *Stubford Hucksterball *Freddy Major Events *This is the first time Bigfoot did not speak English. Tricks Your Mom Hates *Alligator Tank Jump International Title Trivia Original *Meaty in Black is a Meaty-based pun of Men In Black. *On the Wild Grinders and Planet Sheen promo on September 7th,2012, the episode, Lil Rob Roundup, shows a few scenes that was not part of episode 14. It was later shown on the next episode, that would be aired on the 14th of September. **Some of the scenes show the first half of the 16th episode, Swaggerless. **A few scenes are shown in the seventeeth episode. *This is the first episode that aired on a 9 p.m. time on eastern and a 6PM time on pacific, instead of 10 PM, which is episodes 6-13. Animation Errors *Jack Knife's gap swapped incorrectly to the left, when being stung by the sleeping needle. Gallery First Look Pool of Alligators.jpg|Tank of Alligators Alligator Profile.jpg|An alligator Giant Ramp.jpg|Giant ramp Bacon Profile.jpg|Bacon Freddy with Baco.jpg|Freddy and Baco Bacos.jpg|Baco Anthropomorphic Baco Profile.jpg|A baco in Meaty's dreamland Taco Truck Bacos.jpg|The Taco Truck (with Baco) Lil' Rob (Pajamas).png|Lil Rob in his pajamas Lil Rob Pajamas 2.jpg|Full profile of Lil Rob in his PJs Bed Bug.jpg|Bed bug Male Agent.jpg Male Agent Gas Mask.jpg Female Agent.jpg Meaty Bot.jpg Hot Sauce Nuzzle.jpg Meaty with Two Heads.jpg|Meaty with Two Heads?! Drool Sucker.jpg Mohawk Meaty.jpg Z Agent.jpg Possessed Stubford.jpg Goggles' Smart Phone.jpg Map Profile.jpg Wooden Trojan Unicorn.jpg Lazer Yo-Yo.jpg Dart Camera.jpg Tranquilizer Darts.jpg Wheel of Misfortune (MIB style).jpg Donaco.jpg Platter of Donacos.jpg Meaty's Dreamland.jpg|Meaty's Baco Dreamland China Background WG.jpg Meaty's hair.jpg Rob's Room (14).jpg Area 52 Laboratory.jpg Laboratory pt 2.jpg Outside of Area 52.jpg Laboratory with Door Closed.jpg Screenshots Meaty in Black.png|Meaty meets Agents from 50 and 1/2 for the first time. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders